Dulce
by ChoiLee12
Summary: Furuya no entiende porque cada vez que ve a Haruichi sonreír se siente extraño.


**_Clack._**

El ruido sordo de la pelota haciendo contacto con el bate resonaba en el gimnasio techado, era común que los bateadores se quedaran pasadas las horas de entrenamiento obligatorias practicando más de la cuenta.

**_Clack._**

La lluvia torrencial de aquel día podía escucharse con claridad golpeando con furia sobre el techo, por lo tanto gran mayoría del equipo de Seidō estaba en la conocida práctica nocturna. Alejados en una esquina, Furuya pudo visualizar el cabello tan llamativo de Haruichi, que se encontraba bateando al igual que Maezono y Kuramochi.

**_Clack._**

Furuya aquella noche se encontraba algo nervioso, la razón no estaba muy seguro.

— ¡Furuya! ¡Estás muy tenso! El lanzamiento sigue siendo alto.

Miyuki protestó con el entrecejo arrugado, el catcher se levantó agitando el brazo, lanzándole la pelota blanca. Furuya la recibió deslizando el dorso de la mano sobre su frente, quitando el resto de sudor. Se sentía acalorado para ser casi medianoche, odiaba el verano de Tokio. Pero más odiaba que sus lanzamientos estuvieran tan erráticos.

— ¡Hahaha, Furuya! ¿El señor estrella no puede con el calor! —La fastidiosa voz de Sawamura se hizo presente, Furuya ignoraría cualquier cosa que el otro pitcher dijera.— ¡Furuya, no me ignores!

— ¡Oigan los dos! Suficiente por esta noche. —Miyuki se levantó la máscara de protección sonriendo.— Ya saben que deben hacer, enfriensen, una ducha y a dormir.

— ¡Miyuki Kazuya aún no terminamos con el chico lobo.

**_"Grrr"_**

Ese sonido extraño provenía de Okumura.

— Aún quiero lanzar. — Se quejó Satoru.

— Mañana tenemos un juego y deben descansar, deberían hacerle caso a su senpai.

Miyuki no replicó nada más, le pidió a Okumura que también fuera a descansar, en cambio Sawamura siguió al catcher a gritos diciendo cosas como "Miyuki Kazuya qué clase de capitán eres", la risa burlona que caracterizaba al catcher no se hizo esperar.

Furuya aflojó el hombro, no había dicho más palabras, él aún tenía demasiadas energías para seguir lanzando.

— ¿No piensas ir a dormir, Furuya-kun?

La voz del menor de los Kominato lo hizo darse la vuelta enfrentándolo, Haruichi tenía una sonrisa bailoteando en su boca, Furuya no supo que decir.

— ¿O acaso estabas esperándome?

Ahí estaba la inquietud que últimamente tenía, no entendía del todo que pasaba con la relación de compañeros que mantenía con el de cabellos rosas, Furuya podía ser algo lento, no podría negar aquello ni aunque quisiera, pero estaba seguro que algo raro había con la manera que Haruichi lo trataba últimamente. Los ojos del mas bajo tenían un brillo que reflejaban diversión cuando le hablaba y cuando sonreía. Satoru no podía explicar porque se sentía tan afectado, algo extraño le pasaba, las manos le sudaban, su cuerpo hormigueaba con inquietud.

— Yo...

— ¡Kominato! ¿No vienes? —Zono habló fuerte haciéndose escuchar.

— ¡Hyahaha! ¡Furuya tú también!

Las palabras quedaron varadas en la punta de su lengua, el bateador de cabellos rosas sonrió dándose la vuelta siguiendo a los senpai, dejándolo petrificado sin poder hacer que sus pies se movieran. Observó como la cabellera extravagante se alejaba de su vista, el pitcher posó la mano en su pecho suspirando.

Aquella noche soñó con un algodón de azúcar demasiado dulce y rosa.

En la baja de la quinta lo cambiaron por Sawamura, decir que estaba frustrado no sería una mentira, los lanzamientos que realizaba estaban perdiendo control, la ofensiva de Teito pudo batear sus bolas rápidas, permitiendo así un hit y dos corredores en primera y segunda base. El marcador reflejaba en grande un 2-1 a favor de Seidō.

Furuya suspiró teniendo la camisa abierta con una bolsa de hielo en su hombro derecho, era la estrella pero en la quinta entrada lo reemplazaban. Apretó el puño enojado consigo mismo, no podía permitirse que lo bajaran del montículo de esa manera, era aún demasiado pronto, pero ya no se podía hacer nada.

— ¿Quieres una toalla Furuya-kun?

Alzó el rostro viendo a Haruichi sostener una toalla blanca, asintió tomándola, observó como también el mas bajito tenía un vaso de agua en su otra mano, Haruichi se los entregó sonriéndole.

— Eijun lo está haciendo bien, pero tus lanzamiento también fueron buenos.

Satoru asintió con la cabeza escuchando a los lejos los gritos de las gradas gritando por Sawamura. Haruichi se sentó a su lado apoyando los codos en sus piernas. El silencio reino entre ellos, no era incómodo. Suponía que el bateador estaba acostumbrado a eso, Furuya no solía hablar por demás, a veces le gustaría poder hacerlo, solo que no le salía.

— Tus... Bateos también fueron bueno.

Susurró el de mayor estatura dejando sus labios en una línea firme de seriedad, Haruichi alzó una ceja ladeando el rostro para observarlo, una sonrisa brotó del pelirosa, tan brillante como él solo podía serlo.

— Gracias, Furuya-kun.

Asintió, sintiendo nuevamente como el palpitar de su corazón aumentaba, estas emociones que Haruichi despertaba en él comenzaban a asustarlo.

— ¡Harucchiii! —El inconfundible de Sawamura hizo acto de presencia, el castaño sin darse cuenta de la atmósfera que rodeaba a ambos, posó el brazo alrededor del hombro de Haruichi.— Ahora te toca demostrar a ti porque eres conocido como el demonio Kominato.

Haruichi río con las palabras de Eijun, Furuya apretó la tela de su pantalón ante la melodía suave que llegó a sus oídos.

En el comedor después de algunas horas de haber regresado del juego contra Teito, juego que Seidō ganó, Furuya terminaba el tercer tazón obligatorio de la noche. Después de un largo año, su cuerpo ya aceptaba aquella abundancia de alimentos sin queja alguna.

Frente suyo Sawamura comía como un demonio, al lado del pitcher estaba Haruichi que lo regaña por ser tan descuidado y comer como un cerdo. Satoru aprecio sin mucha gracia el drama innecesario del castaño diciendo cosas como _"Harucchi ¡Eres mi amigo, porque eres tan cruel!"_ el pelirosa rodaba los ojos riéndose.

_«Harucchi» _

Furuya mantuvo la vista en el encantador rostro de Kominato, por una fracción de segundos se dio cuenta que se le había quedado mirando como un idiota. Sintió un leve rubor en su pálida piel cuando Haruichi le devolvió la miraba con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo confundía. De repente se levantó tomando la bandeja que utilizaba para comer en ese momento, se dirigió hasta el mesón de la cocina donde dio las gracias con una leve reverencia a las cocineras.

Fuera del comedor metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, de nuevo volvía a sentirse inquieto. Tomando una respiración camino hasta el punto de reunión que muchas veces se daba alrededor de la máquina expendedora de bebidas, junto a ella había una larga banca de madera, sentándose ahí relajo un poco los hombros soltando el aire que estuvo conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

Leyendo uno de los manga shojō de Sawamura comprendió un poco lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo, no era una enfermedad, todas esas cosas extrañas le pasaban a uno cuando se empezaba a interesar por otra persona de una manera romántica.

Vaya, el pitcher no pensó que pudiera sucederle algo así, sus pensamientos iban de béisbol, mas béisbol y la sonrisa de Haruichi.

Claro, la sonrisa de Haruichi.

Con la cabeza gacha reprimió una sonrisa, esa cosa extraña que siempre sentía estando cerca de cierto chico de baja estatura ejerció presión en su estómago, no era molesto, al contrario se sentía bien. El otro lado de la banca se ocupó, de reojo miró que se trataba del chico con cabellos rosas que últimamente estaba rondando en sus pensamientos haciéndolo confundir.

— ¿Quieres una bebida? —La suave voz de Kominato llegó hasta él.

Negó con la cabeza, Haruichi asintió como si lo entendiera. Haruichi siempre lo entendía, no tenía la necesidad de decir mucho, Haruichi de cualquier modo lo entendería, él lo hacía. Ese sentimiento extraño volvió a él, Furuya apoyó las manos sobre la banca echándose hacia atrás, reposando la espalda contra la pared.

La noche estaba descubierta cuando alzó la vista hacia lo oscuro que este estaba, se apreciaba alguna que otra estrella, no más que eso.

— Yo... —Satoru abrió la boca volviéndola a cerrado ¿qué era lo que podía decir? él apenas entendía lo que le sucedía.— Uhm.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su mano, bajó la vista notando como el dedo meñique de Haruichi estaba posado sobre el suyo, como si ambos dedos estuvieran abrazados, el pensamiento lo desconcertó.

Con la boca levemente abierta de la impresión, observó el rostro descubierto de su compañero de equipo, este tenia las mejilla sonrojadas, sus ojos mas brillantes y divertidos de lo usual.

Furuya tomó una respiración.

— Entiendo, Furuya.

Haruichi le sonrió, aquella sonrisa que alzaba las esquinas de su boca dejando estas puntiagudas, y sus mejillas algo abultadas como dos montículos esponjosos.

Furuya exhaló.

Claro que Haruichi lo entendía, él siempre lo hacía ¿por qué no lo haría en este momento?

Taciturno como solo él podía ser, asintió apretando el dedo meñique de Harucchi, haciendo que sus dedos se abrazaran con mas fuerza.

Haruichi río.

Furuya entendió que se sentía feliz.


End file.
